Moment in Time
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: A lonely and desprate Usagi begins a secret relationship with one of the senshi. But, when Usagi becomes estatic and cheerful thanks to her new 'past time', can she keep quiet about the only thing that keeps her happy?


Angel: Now, I warn you. This fic has a... surprising pairing that isn't written about a lot.   
  
Toy: How is that a warning? It's not like this fic is going to scare the life out of them. ... Is it?  
  
Angel: Yeah, Toy. it's going to scare them out of their skin. NO! It's not.   
  
Toy: But, you said-  
  
Angel: Moving on!

"Angel Does NOT Own Usagi T, Setsuna M, or Any Other Charectar Related to th Anime Sailor Moon... or for That Fact, Any Other Anime!"

* * *

Usagi sighed deeply and turned around to the pot on the stove. Food had to be cooked to put food in their stomachs, right? She yelped when her finger brushed too close against the burner and she brought her finger to her lips. She ran cold water from the sink onto the burned finger and turned back to the stove. She absent-mindedly watched the soup and its contents swirl around in the pot.   
  
'Mamoru sure has been busy this past days. I wonder what's bothering him.'   
  
She put the metal ladle back down on the side of the stove and walked up the stairs to her and Mamoru's bedroom. Plopping down on the bed, her shining blue eyes trail over to the picture on her nightstand.   
  
'Rei looks so silly in that picture with her hair messed up.' She thought, smiling sadly, 'They don't have time for me like they used too. I wish we could all get together some day.'   
  
The picture vanished from her sight as she looked over at the clock. She blinked a few times before she picked up the phone and dialed a number.   
  
beep "Mamoru? What's taking you so long? Mamoru?" Usagi called into the receiver, when she was answered with voice mail.   
  
"I don't believe this. Mamoru wouldn't... not again." She peeked out the window of the door into the dark night and stared on. She focused her eyes on two figures standing there that seemed to be talking. She watched as one figured leaned over a car and the other figure crossed their arms impatiently. The phone rang and Usagi reached over, hitting the speaker button.   
  
"Usako," Mamoru's voice rang, "Did you call me just now? I didn't pick up before because I was talking to a co-worker at the moment."   
  
"Oh, so she's your co-worker, now?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What do you mean her? There are a lot of women that I work with."  
  
"I'm sure." Usagi retorted, picking the phone up and slamming it back down.   
  
Grabbing her coat, Usagi left the house through the back door, her eyes ablaze in sadness.   
  
Her shoes padded along the sidewalk as she walked slowly towards her destination. The voices of the senshi filtered through her mind.   
  
She knocked on the door in front of her and stood there for a while. She knocked again, but nothing happened and no one answered. Usagi's fingers searched around her in her pocket before she pulled out a key and turned it in the lock. Pushing the door open, she was engulfed in silence as she stepped inside the large house. Her hand hit the light swich but the light didn't come on. She felt around as she walked forward, up the stairs. She pushed open another door and hit the swich, filling the empty room with bright light.   
  
"Setsuna?" She called, her feet on the carpeted floor. Her eyes washed over the black swirling hole in the middle of the floor. Usagi crawled near it and called out into the portal, hoping Setsuna could hear her. She got no reply and out of pure curiosity, stuck her hand in. Usagi groaned as she felt a force pulling her in. She soon found there was no use fight it and let herself be sucked in.   
  
"Hello?" She called into the darkness before her eyes began to focus. She watched as different gates appeared.   
  
'I wonder why these gates are closed. Setsuna never said anything about closed gates.'   
  
Suddenly, Sailor Pluto stepped out of one of the portals and closed the gate around it. She turned towards Usagi.   
  
"H-Hime? What are you doing here?" She asked, panting heavily.   
  
"What's wrong, Pluto? Why are you panting so heavily?" Usagi asked, avoiding her question.  
  
"It's nothing, Hime. Now what are you doing here?"   
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. I can leave if you want."   
  
"That's alright. What did you want to talk to me about?" Pluto asked.  
  
"It's just that... well, Mamoru's be cheating on me again. And I can't break it to him, because the senshi keep pressuring me about how we ne-" Usagi was cut off by the sweet touch of lips upon hers.   
  
The kiss was searing and sensual for the time that it lasted as Setsuna pulled away, staring at Usagi with a sharp watch.   
  
Usagi blushed and looked down, "What was that... for?"   
  
"You shouldn't feel pressure for what the senshi say to you. Chibi Usa will always live, in your hearts and in another time line. There's no pressure on you." Pluto replied, her gloved hands dropped from Usagi's slumped shoulders.   
  
Usagi's sapphire eyes fixed on Setsuna as she walked away, "Wait!"   
  
Pluto looked back at Usagi as she ran to catch up to her. Usagi took a deep breath before jumping up and wrapping her arms around Setsuna's neck, pulling her down into a kiss. Setsuna pulled away quickly.   
  
"Hime? What was that for?"   
  
Usagi blushed, "I-I-I'm- I didn't mean to."  
  
Setsuna smiled down at Usagi.   
  
"I just- I miss Mamoru so much. And I haven't kissed him in so long. And I just- I just want one moment!" Usagi blushed and loooked down at her feet as a thought crossed through her head.   
  
"Nobody's ever here but you, right?"  
  
"You mean here as in the Gates or at home? Well, no one's ever here in either place. Haruka and Michiru have been traveling for 6 months now. And Hotaru- well, you know."   
  
Usagi nodded, "Setsuna-chan? Can I stay here with you? Until I get over Mamoru?"  
  
Pluto smiled, "Of course. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
(Later that Night In Silence)  
  
Usagi cuddled up in what used to be Haruka's bed. She sighed heavily and reached over and pulled her backpack, which she had left earlier to get, onto the bed. She pulled out a plastic bag and emptied the bag. She searched through it's contents and shoved what she was looking for in her pocket.She tiptoed out of the room across the hall and stopped near the door to the bathroom. She could hear the water running and the rustle of cloths. She sweatdropped and slapped her hand to her forehead before taking off her coat. She busted into the bathroom and stared at the gorgeous figure that sat in the water.   
  
"Hime! You scared me! What's the matter?" Setsuna asked, not bothering to conseal her body from Usagi's staring eyes.   
  
"I-I- Setsuna, I miss Mamoru. You know, we never really got into a part of our relationship where we touched. And I.... I wanna be touched, Setsuna. It's a feeling I can't descibe and it's-it's taking over me!" Usagi cried.   
  
"Hime. I can't do that. Only Mamoru is supposed to. Besides, it would be against what Queen Serenity thinks about human relationships." Setsuna replied, looking down at her dark maroon color painted toe nails. (1)  
  
Usagi's eyes drooped, "Why? Why should I care? Why should you care? I've never realized how much you love someone really matters. Who do you love Setsuna? Who do you wish you could be with for the rest of your life, grow old with, and die with?"   
  
Setsuna's head jerked up and she blushed, "Oh, it's someone I could never have. She's way out of my league."   
  
"She?" Usagi repeated, perking up a bit. Her eyes lit up like tree lights.  
  
"Hai. She's so gorgeous. She's funny and sweet. She has such a big heart, too. I wish she knew how I felt," Setsuna giggled softly, her blush darkening to a whole differnet kind of red, "It's just... embarrassing to admit that it's a she! You know?"   
  
"Yeah, I know. I feel the same about a girl. Well, she's really woman. The most tantalizing thing about her is that she's one of the senshi. You know who she is?" Usagi muttered, her eyes glazed over.   
  
Setsuna gasped, "One of the senshi?"   
  
Usagi sighed, "Yeah. She's the most wonderful thing to fall from above. She's you."   
  
Setsuna blushed as Usagi leaned forward, her lips pressing against Setsuna's. The kiss was breath-taking and lustful. But just as fast as it started, it ended all to soon for Usagi's likes.  
  
Setsuna smiled as she stood up, wrapping her towel around her, "We've come to our similarities, ne?"   
  
Usagi followed Setsuna out of the bathroom. Setsuna surpressed her laughs; Usagi was walking so close to her it was almost like Usagi was trying to walk through her. Usagi followed Setsuna closely as she was lead into a medium sized room with dark maroon walls, unlit candles sitting around near the walls and a soft block carpet floor. A large dark, dark green round pillow like bed sat in the middle of the floor.   
  
"What's this room for? A study?" Usagi asked, still following Setsuna very closely.   
  
"Iie, it's my santuary. It's where I come to get away from the universe for a while." Setsuna replied, unwrapping the towel from her body and letting it fall to the floor.  
  
Usagi grinned, pulling Setsuna into a kiss-like tongue war. (2)   
  
"I also come here to inflict self-abuse." Setsuna whispered into Usagi ear as Usagi led soft kisses and nibbles down her jawline and neck.   
  
"Self-abuser, ne?" Usagi replied, her hands running along the curves of Setsuna's sides.  
  
Setsuna began to undo the buttons on the back of Usagi's shirt, before snatching it off her and throwing it to the floor. Setsuna gasped when she felt a warm sensation run down between the valley of her breast. Usagi grinned into Setsuna's pillow-soft skin and gently ran her nails down Setsuna's back, loving the feel of Setsuna shivering.

(Elsewhere)

Minako sighed as she knocked on the tall painted black wooden door.   
  
'It's been so long since I've chatted with any of the senshi. I doubt Usagi's doing anything very time taking.'  
  
The door swung open, greeting Minako with a face she had never seen in her life.   
  
"Why, hello there, pretty little miss!" The man's voice was slurred beyond reason and Minako nearly choked from the overly strong smell of Vodka.   
  
"Is Usagi here?" She asked, suddenly doubting her sense of direction. She covered her mouth with her mittened hand.   
  
The man turned and yelled into the unreasonable messy house, "Hey, Mamoru! Is ya wife here?"   
  
Minako peeked over the man's shoulder and gasped, 'Usagi would never let her house get THAT dirty! She may not be the neatest person on the planet, but really...'  
  
"No! She went to some friend o' hers house!" Minako barely reconized the unstable, staggering man that came to the door.   
  
"Hey! It's Minako! Long time no see!" Mamoru shouted, swirling the green-tinted bottle around in his hand.   
  
Minako frowned slightly. Her fist tightened and she graciously spun on her heel, her blond hair slapping the two intoxicated men in their stupid-faces. She continued to walk when she noticed the vivid forest green blazer that she hadn't seen in over 2 years.   
  
"Makoto!" She called, waving her hands in the air to get her brunette friend's attention.   
  
Makoto turned and grinned, "Hey, Mina!" Minako engulfed her friend in a hug.   
  
"Have you seen Usagi?" Minako asked, frowning as she looked back over her shoulder.  
  
"Last I heard she was at Setsuna's." Makoto replied.  
  
"Come on! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees us!!" Minako cried happily, running in the direction of the older senshi's home.

(Usagi and Setsuna)

Usagi squirmed against Setsuna's lips as the nibbled down on her skin. Though this 'nibbling' was rough enough to be called 'biting', Usagi wasn't complaining. Her slender fingers ran and her nails racking back and forth through the dark green tresses of hair the flowed down Setsuna's back. Setsuna rose up to stare at Usagi's face once more.   
  
"You do much better when you're being dominated." She whispered, her lips parting slowly to let each sound through.   
  
Usagi stared up in lust, her hands gripped onto Setsuna's shoulders, pulling her back down for another kiss. Usagi was so lost into this much searing kiss that hadn't noticed she was being moved, until they parted, nearly about to faint from the lack of air. Setsuna's fingers ran up and down Usagi's stomach and chest, making sure to travel 'low' and come back up at that very moment. In short- teasing.  
  
Usagi cried out when Setsuna brushed her fingers over the silky, moist skin between her thighs. A kinky smirk plastered itself on the face of the time senshi and she pressed one of her fingers into the entrance of the younger girl. Setsuna didn't travel far into. Instead, she kept her fingers at the entrance, using a scissor-like motion to open the lips repeatedly. A few times her fingers slipped deeper but resurfaced.   
  
Usagi was on the brink of extintion. She felt that if Setsuna didn't stop teasing her, she just might die. She gasped when two fingers joined the other and Usagi cried out, her back arching. Usagi could feel the hardness of Setsuna's nipples on her back as she leaned back against her. In the back of her mind, which was the only part of her body that hadn't been effected by the sensations yet, Usagi wanted to pleasure Setsuna too and that's when it hit her. She was barely able to see the Disguise Pen in her jacket pocket when Setsuna suddenly hit that spot.   
  
Usagi's scream echoed in the room, her back arching painfully.

(Minako and Makoto aka Outside)

Minako's head shot up, "Did you hear that? It was like an inhuman scream- but in Usagi's voice! She maybe in trouble!"  
  
Makoto disagreed, "Don't be so sure, Mina. She is, after all, with Setsuna. I say we get a look!" Minako followed Makoto up the tree when suddenly, Makoto gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked.  
  
Makoto could barely speak, her eyes wide and hands over her mouth. "It's... Usagi..."  
  
Minako smiled, oblivious to the scared look on her friend's face. "That's a good thing, Mako! Why are you looking like that?"  
  
Makoto pointed to the window in front of her. Her eyes adverted back and she started to calm down. Her breathing returned to normal.   
  
Minako watched the scene unfold before her. Her mouth gaped, but her reaction wasn't as bad as Makoto's. A smile suddenly sprang onto her face as her hand snatched out of her pocket and she set her cell phone to camera.   
  
"This'll be good blackmail!" She giggled, noticing the annoyed look she received.

(Inside)  
  
Setsuna's kinky smirk grew as she noticed Usagi becoming more and more wet by the second. Her could feel the warm fluid springing around in her captive's lower body. Setsuna was also becoming wet as she thought about how her princess tasted. She felt honored and on-top-of-the-world. Not even Mamoru, King Ednyimon, had the privlige to bring the young moon princess to her peak.   
  
The pants and moans got heavier as Setsuna began to pick up the pace. Usagi's mind was suddenly blown to peices as she felt it hit her, full-force. White stars flashed in her eyes and she couldn't even think nor speak. Her still young body hadn't finished developing, hence her climax was much stronger.   
  
Usagi sighed as she looked up at Setsuna's face and reached up, capturing Setsuna's mouth with her own.   
  
"So, this is what I've been missing?" She whispered, before her eyes closed slowly and she leaned against Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna pulled Usagi back and consealed her body from the night with the bed sheets. She blew out the candles and picked up the scattered cloths from the floor. But as she looked back she came across the spying eyes that sparkled in the window.   
  
"I see you." Setsuna's voice bounced off the walls as she closed the door behind her.

(Minako and Makoto)

Makoto's nose scrunched up as she and Minako strolled down the street. Minako giggled again as she pressed replay on her phone.   
  
"You think Setsuna saw us?" Makoto asked, snatching Minako out of her reverie.   
  
"I'm sure she didn't. She just probably said that to make see if anyone was there. Good thing we didn't move."  
  
"She was staring us in the eyes. Dead straight in our eyes! I'm sure of it."   
  
Minako sighed, stuffing her phone back in her pocket, "Stop being so paranoid, Mako. It was just your imagination."   
  
Makoto glanced at the hand on her shoulder uneasily, "I don't know."

(Morning)

Usagi smiled brightly, a pep in her step. She waved to everyone and greeted them with a sweet face. She turned the key in the keyhole and continued skipping into the messy house. She was completely oblivious to the unruly mess her house had been turned to.   
  
"Wakie wakie, Mamoru! We have work to do!" She sang, shaking the sleeping form of her husband.   
  
Mamoru staggered to stand and repeated, "We?"   
  
"Hai, we! We are going to to clean this house up and it'll be so clean- we'll have to wear sunglasses!" Usagi replied.   
  
Mamoru was barely understanding her, "We," He repeated.   
  
He had only heard the "We have work to do!" part. He barely understood that part by itself! He barely made it to the doorway of the kitchen before he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.   
  
Usagi looked back, "Must've been something he ate."  
  
The doorbell rang and the blond, once again, skipped to answer it.   
  
"Minako! Makoto! How nice to see you!"   
  
The other blonde and brunette blinked as they followed Usagi in.   
  
"Aren't we supposed to remember something?" Minako asked, her memory scattered.   
  
Makoto yawned, "We must've slept so well we can't remember. Oh, well. It can't be that important."

(Setsuna)

Setsuna sighed as she put her plate into the sink.  
  
'I already miss her, don't I?'   
  
She turned and gasped as she came faced to faced with Eternal Sailor Pluto.   
  
"What have you done?!" Pluto cried, anger written over her face.   
  
"What do you mean "What have you done?" Setsuna asked innocently.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You know very well what you did!" Pluto retorted, "If I have to go back in time and reverse this whole thing- Don't think I won't!"   
  
Setsuna's eyes widened, "You wouldn't! Hime enjoyed that night as much as I did!"   
  
"I don't know about that. What of the after effects? Don't you think this will interfere with Usagi-hime's engagement? What of Chibi-Usa and Crystal Tokyo? You've messed up!" Pluto retorted again.  
  
"I can fix that!" Setsuna replied, smiling, "Or should I say that it's already fixed? You, Hime, and me know that Chibi-Usa will exist in our hearts and memories. And they barely know anything of Crystal Tokyo. How can they miss something they don't know of?"   
  
Eternal Sailor Pluto looked unconvinced. "......"   
  
Setsuna nodded, "You see my point."   
  
Pluto hesitatingly nodded, "......."   
  
Setsuna could see it all over her future self's face. Pluto didn't want to accept that she had just been out wisened by her past self- who was supposedly less wise than Pluto. (3)   
  
Pluto turned on her heel and stepped through the swirling black portal that appeared before her, "Don't think I'm not watching."

(A Week Later)

  
A week later the senshi, Inners and Outers, held a picnic reunion at the beach.   
  
Rei looked over at Usagi, "So, Odango, what have you been up to lately?"   
  
Usagi shook her head, "Nothing really, just-"  
  
"Surely you must have been up to 'something' in the time we've all been apart!" Minako interrupted, her face hid behind her cell phone.   
  
Usagi stopped and stared at Minako, "Why do you say that, Mina? Do you know something I don't?"  
  
Setsuna tensed as Minako moved her cell phone from in front of her face and turned to Setsuna, "I'm sure Setsuna must know! Has Usagi been up to something? Anything?"   
  
The senshi turned to Setsuna and Usagi, who sat next to her, nudged her in the side.   
  
'I've got them right where I want them! I wonder what the senshi will say!!' Minako thought.   
  
"Not that I know of." Setsuna replied, her face keeping straight, "I haven't really been to the Gates for a while."   
  
"Getting used to that good silence now that me and Mich are gone, ne?" Haruka laughed.   
  
Setsuna laughed too and soon the rest of the senshi joined in.   
  
Usagi walked her hand over and brushed her nail across Setsuna's soft hand. Setsuna continued to talk with the senshi as she took hold of Usagi's hand and ran her thumb over Usagi's knuckles.   
  
Usagi glanced at Setsuna and stood up, letting go of Setsuna's hand in the process, "I'll be right back. I need to go get my hat. It's really hot out here, ya know!"   
  
Makoto sighed, "Oh. Who's willing to go get some drinks?"  
  
"I will," Setsuna replied, standing up, "I know, I know."

(Setsuna)

Setsuna walked in the direction of the refreshments when she caught sight of Usagi's hat, "Hime-chan? What are you doing over here?"  
  
Usagi smiled as she turned around at leaned over the counter of the small beach bar restaurant, "Just looking. Come over here! There's all kinds of food and drinks!"   
  
Setsuna climbed over the counter and grabbed some cups, "Here. Help me fill these drinks for the senshi."  
  
Usagi took the cups, but put them on the counter and captured Setsuna in a kiss overflowing with lust.   
  
Setsuna could feel by the eagerness in the kiss, Usagi really wanted to get to the point of this encounter. She broke away and began to nibble on the lobe of Usagi's ear as Usagi tugged at the string that held Setsuna's bikini top. The top flailed to the sandy floor and Usagi took hold of on of Setsuna's breast with her mouth and the other was kneaded by Usagi's soft-skinned hand. Fingers ran through Usagi's bangs as Setsuna felt every created sensation. Usagi's mouth and hand soon switched places, repeated the same treatment equally.

(Senshi)

Makoto sighed, "What's taking Setsuna so long? And where's Usagi?"   
  
Minako's eyes lit up like Christmas trees, "I'll go look for them!"   
  
The senshi watched Minako go off looking.  
  
"Is it just me or are we missing something?" Ami asked.   
  
Michiru shrugged and adjusted her sunglasses.

(Minako)

Minako grinned, taking out her cell phone and setting it on camera. She walked along the sand when she suddenly heard the sounds of two people, two females really, and looked over the counter to see Usagi and Setsuna rolling on the floor.   
  
"You two should get a room. Not a floor!" She suddenly blurted out, her hand flying to her mouth with a snicker.   
  
Usagi and Setsuna's heads shot up an stared at the snickering blond.   
  
"Minako! You can't tell anyone about this!" Usagi hissed, filling up the senshi's cups.   
  
"Oh, why not?" Minako asked, her hands on her hips.   
  
Setsuna finished tying her bikini top and turned to Minako, "Do you promise you swear on your name as the Princess of Venus that you'll forget about this?"  
  
"Look, I'll just act like nothing happened. You want me to shake on it? Pinky-promise? Senshi's honor?" Minako laughed, "All right, all right. I won't. Just hurry up, the senshi are turning into sand!"

(Everyone)

Usagi sighed as she and Setsuna set the drinks on the picnic table.   
  
"What took you so long, Odango? Setsuna?" Rei asked, suspiciously.  
  
Minako jumped up, "They weren't even there together. I think Usagi got lost looking for the car and Setsuna was having trouble carrying all the drinks. I saw."   
  
Rei chuckled, "You got lost looking for the car when it's right over there!? Really, Odango. Come on."   
  
"I didn't get lost! I just saw this real hot person! That's all!"  
  
Usagi and Setsuna looked at Minako with praise as she grinned over at them.  
  
"What'd he look like?!" Makoto asked, slamming her drink down and leaning over the table, "I'm sure I know him!"

(A Few Days Later)

Setsuna gasped as Usagi began to knead her breast and suck on her neck. There was the eerie silence as Usagi's mouth traveled down Setsuna's body. When Usagi was bare inches from spreading Setsuna's slender legs, there was the sudden sound of the doorbell.   
  
Usagi's face turned purple as she watched Setsuna wrapping her housecoat around her body and decend down the stairs.  
  
"Just ONE MOMENT IN TIME! ALONE!!!" She thought, before she heard Setsuna's voice.   
  
"Oh, why, hai she is here, Mamoru-sama!" Setsuna supposedly replied, loudly so Usagi could hear.   
  
"Damn!"

* * *

Angel: So? Did ya like it? I think I could have been more descriptive, but I'm so lazy I can't do it. Yes, I am admitting that I'm lazy. ;P But, at least it was long! The longest one-shot I ever wrote in my entire life! Literally. 


End file.
